


Call out

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale one shots (Underground) [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Lies, Love at First Sight, Memories, Oneshot, Teasing, nerd talk, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: I hope you liked it!





	Call out

"That's where I met Alphys for the first time!!" Undyne said, smile already out. Papyrus nudged her side, and Undyne blushed, hissing at him to stop that. "I was looking for cool swords, when I saw her... Uh, standing there, staring into the abyss..."

* * *

After her patrol, Undyne would always go to the garbage dump in Waterfalls to search for cool swords or other neat stuff. She always found at least one useful thing to take home, like a spear point or sometimes even small daggers. But today, she'd found nothing so far. And it was frustrating.

She sighed, throwing a broken off sword hilt over her shoulder for what felt like the tenth time. Why was there nothing but trash--oh, right, the garbage dump. Undyne shook her head to herself, sighing as she got to her feet. Great. Her pants were soaked from feet to knees. That's just excellent.

With a defeated sigh, Undyne strode through the water to the next trash pile, but then her eyes caught something standing in the distance, on the tiles by the Abyss. She narrowed her eyes, and could see what looked like something yellow in a white coat... The monster looked strange to her; she had never seen them in Waterfalls before. Maybe they lived in Snowdin? No, she often went there to hang out with Papyrus, she'd have recognized them. Maybe they lived in Hotlands? She did recognize them, but couldn't place a name...

She was about to call out to them, but figured that wasn't very smart to do. Maybe she'd startle them, and they stood so close to the edge of the Abyss, gazing into the darkness...

* * *

"She looked pretty... Um...contemplative..." Undyne lowered her gaze for a moment, before she grinned again. "So I asked her where she thought the Abyss led to!"

* * *

Slowly, Undyne made her way over, then blinked when she saw them step off the tiles to stand on the edge, before they leaned forward and...

Alphys! Doctor Alphys! That was her name! She's Asgore's Royal Scientist!

"Hey, doctor Alphys!" Undyne called out as she jogged closer, and the small lizard startled into a jump backwards. Then she stumbled over the tiles, and fell onto her back with a small squeak. Undyne stepped onto the tiles next to her and looked down at her with a grin. "Uh, are you okay?" she asked.

The scientist sat up and adjusted her crooked glasses a little, before a deep blush covered her scaled cheeks. "R-Royal Guard U-Undyne!" she squeaked out, her blush deepening as she looked up at the fish lady.

* * *

"She looked up at me, shocked, and went red in the face. But I'm scary, so I'm used to that kinda stuff!" Undyne explained, grinning to herself. 

* * *

"Am I that scary?" she asked, grinning even wider, and the doctor chuckled breathily, shaking her head.

"N-no, I'm s-sorry," she apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, doctor," Undyne said, smiling toothily as she sat down next to the lizard girl. "So, what were ya doing, gazing down in the Abyss like that?"

Alphys started to sweat, her face turning into one of discomfort, before it was forced to a small smile. "I-I was, uhm... th-thinking of theories! Y-yeah!" she said, sounding very unsure of it.

"Theories, huh?" Undyne asked, looking down into the Abyss, her legs dangling a little over the edge. "Well, then. Since you're a scientist, tell me where you think it leads to."

The lizard girl blinked at her. "R-really?" she asked. "Y-you w-want to hear my-my theories?"

Undyne shrugged and grinned, noticing the sudden change in the doctor's mood. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

* * *

"Then she kept explaining all her different theories. She went on for hours! I was so captivated! After that, I kept running into her here."

 _Well,_ Undyne thought with a faint blush, _more like meeting up and hanging out with her._

* * *

Alphys lit up, and she began talking, first hesitantly, knowing that the warrior would slack off and get bored of her eventually, but she didn't. She was the first one that actually listened to her and showed interest in her nerdy talk, and she sometimes even interjected with questions and own ideas. And she found herself getting more and more excited, her nervousness melting away the longer she talked. Deep down, the reason why she had come here still prevailed, along with the sadness, but when she talked with Undyne, saw her grin, the spark in her eyes, it almost seemed just a bit smaller.

They had talked for what seemed like hours, eventually about their hobbies, plannings, lots of things. But unfortunately, all things come to an end.

"So, next week, same time same place?" Undyne asked, giving the doctor her phone back after they had exchanged their Undernet ID's. 

Alphys smiled up at Undyne, nodding. "Of course!" she agreed. Undyne grinned and got to her feet, then offered a webbed hand to the doctor, who took it gratefully. Undyne lifted her to her feet like she weighted no more than a Whimsun, making Alphys blush and smile shyly, her tail curling around one of her own legs lightly.

"It was really nice talking to you, doctor," Undyne admitted, and Alphys smiled wider.

"S-same to you," she said honestly, her hands tangling in front of her.

"Well, I gotta go, now. Cya nerd!" Undyne said, and with that she took off, grinning widely.

Alphys smiled and watched her leave with a slight blush, and she sighed. She gave one more glance at the Abyss, before she made her way back to Hotlands.

* * *

"And now we're friends! Yeeee hawww!!!" Undyne said, grinning widely, before she blushed and quickly ended the phone call, realizing how stupid that must have sounded.

She looked to her right and saw Papyrus making two of his action figures kiss, dedicated to her and Alphys, she knew, and she threw a pillow to his face. Then the phone rang again, and she picked up, then groaned.

"Oh my GOD! Don't make me tell this story AGAIN!!!" she yelled, and this time it was the human who hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
